


You complete me

by AkiraSatona



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel is a somebody, Love Confessions, M/M, Roxas and Sora share a mind/body, nothing too mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Axel desperately looks for Roxas after he becomes a somebody again. And eventually finds him..... within the mind of Sora.





	You complete me

**Author's Note:**

> In this Sora knows very little about Roxas. Which means when “Axel” dies at the end of KH2 He was vauge about why he did what he did instead of saying it was all to see Roxas.

Axel knew it was Roxas the minute he saw the boy he was essentially stalking go into what he heard Donald and Goofy call ‘Valor mode’. He had been on the run for weeks from the organization and he remembered Namine had said the only time Axel ever smiled was when he was looking at Sora. 

Axel knew he had fallen for Roxas. He realized it to late and Roxas had already left by the time he had. 

One day he finally decided to reveal himself. He left his little camp and used his darkness corridor to pop up right in front of the trio. He didn’t really notice the world they were in. He was just focused on Roxas. He could feel the presence of his best friend within Sora. He just needed to figure out how to bring him forward. 

“Who are you?” He heard Sora ask as he saw the black coat and brought out the keyblade. 

“Woah calm down. I’m not your enemy. The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?” He asked in his significant little Axel way holding his arms out in surrender. He immediately saw Sora switch from hostile to playful as he put one hand on his hip. 

“Of course I do Axel. Who do you think you’re talking to?” He asked in a voice that very much wasn’t his. Axel smiled brightly because that was Roxas. That was his best friend. 

“Roxy...” he mumbled as Sora went back his confused state. 

“What was that. Who was that? Who is Roxy?” He fired at Axel. He simply walked over and put a warm hand on Sora’s cheek. 

“H-hey. W-what are you-?” He tried to ask but Axel cut him off

“Shh. You are special Sora. That voice that came through just now. He’s my best friend. He’s the one I love. I know he’s in there. You just have to let him come forward.” He explained. Sora looked skeptical but after looking at the desperate look in Axel’s eyes he closed his own and retreated into his heart. What he knew was called the Station of Serenity. 

After looking around he finally noticed both the door and the blond haired boy who turned to face him. 

“You’re Roxas.” He said. The boy in turn nodded. 

“I am. Sora, I was never meant to exist. I am your Nobody. A heartless figure made when you released Kairi are your hearts. I was recruited by Organization XIII and eventually left after I learned that I wasn’t who I thought I was. There is so much you don’t know about yourself Sora. But first, you have to let me talk to Axel. Please. I can’t go through that door without you’re permission.” He explained. Sora looked at him and then the door and nodded. 

“Go ahead. I can tell you two need some time. Tell Donald and Goofy I’ll be back out soon.” He caved. Roxas grinned and nodded before running over and out the door that led back to real world. 

Donald, Goofy and Axel looked on in wonder as a light surrounded Sora and when it died down. There stood Roxas instead. Axel grinned even more brilliantly when he saw Roxas open those striking blue eyes of his. 

“Hey. Where is Sora?” Donald asked in a huff and Roxas chuckled. 

“He’ll be back soon. I promise. Can you guys give me and Axel some time to talk. I promise he’s not a threat.” That velvety voice that Axel always loved spoke. Donald and Goofy looked unconvinced until Roxas summoned his two keyblades. Then were convinced and left the two alone. 

“Roxy...” Axel said in almost disbelief. Roxas smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the redheads neck. 

“Ax. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” He said into Axel’s ear and oh did it do things to him. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and nuzzled into the blondes shoulder knowing that he’d probably have to wait a while before getting to do this again. 

When Axel pulled his head back he couldn’t take the look on Roxas’ face anymore. The boy was looking at him with those eyes full of sadness and regret and it killed him. So he did the one thing he’s been wanting to do ever since finding the boy again. He held his chin and pushed their lips together. Roxas gasping and immediately threading his hands through Axel’s fiery locks. 

Axel wasn’t expecting any sort of reaction from the blonde. At most a rejection, until he heard the quiet moan that came from Roxas as he pressed closer to the redhead and the blondes legs wrapped around his waist. 

Axel found himself backing them up into an alley and pressing Roxas into a wall. Using the moan as an opportunity to push his tongue into the blondes mouth and just roam. He found himself mapping out Roxas in his entirety. Like they hadn’t spent months together and had never gotten to know each other. 

Roxas felt himself get lost in the feeling of Axel running those hands down his body. He loved the feel of Axel’s hair in his fingers. He loved to tug at it and watch the look in Axel’s eyes change to a concealed lust. He remembered the look from when they had fought multiple times. Every time Roxas won Axel had a different look in his eyes.

When Roxas finally surfaced for air Axel finally noticed his hands and their roaming. Immediately his cheeks went almost as red as his hair because no matter how much experience he had in this field. This was still Roxas, Roxas his best friend. Always his best friend more than anything. 

“Roxas I-“ he started but was cut off by a kiss to his lips. 

“I wouldn’t be here. Wrapped around you and letting you kiss me if I didn’t want it. Axel you are my best friend. And I love you too.” He said. Axel blinked a couple times before beaming and leaning his forehead down to Roxas’

“Good to know. And by the way, my name isn’t Axel anymore. I’m back to going by Lea. Got it memorized?” He asked with a chuckle as Roxas gasped and his eyes widened. 

“You mean you’re..” he started and Lea nodded. 

“I’m complete again. I can finally love you with my whole being.” He said and smiled brightly. Roxas couldn’t help but smile as well. Pulling him close and kissing him again. 

He couldn’t believe it. His Axel was his own person again. The love of his life, his longtime crush, his best friend, the one that he knew he could always fall back on. Felt the same way about him. And sure Roxas thought it might have been out of character a little for the redhead to so willingly admit it. But he didn’t dwell on it long because they parted for air. 

“I love you Lea. I always have and I always will.”


End file.
